The major function of absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and adult incontinence briefs, is to absorb and contain body exudates. Such articles are also intended to prevent body exudates from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that come in contact with the wearer. Disposable diapers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 issued to Kenneth Barclay Buell on Jan. 14, 1975, generally have a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core. However, despite the effectiveness of such structures, body exudates often leak or are stored in the diaper in such a way that the exudates may irritate the skin of the wearer. Although it is generally known that urine and feces (BM) have significantly different physical properties and forms, current diapers do not have distinct zones configured for the collection and processing of urine and feces (BM).
While attempts have been made to separate the wastes by incorporating various fecal barriers into diapers, these attempts suffer because a single, nonadjustable absorbent assembly is used to collect both urine and BM. Since humans vary considerably in terms of size and dimensions even within a given weight range, (for example, the distance between the urethra and anus), it has been found to be advantageous to provide urine and BM collection zones with separate absorbent assemblies which are adjustable relative to each other.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a diaper having an adjustable chassis.
It is yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a diaper having separate urine and feces (BM) collection zones.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a diaper having separate urine and feces collection zones having separate absorbent assemblies wherein the relative spacing between the absorbent assemblies is adjustable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a diaper having separate urine and BM collection zones having separate absorbent assemblies wherein the relative position of the absorbent assemblies relative to the body of the wearer is adjustable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment member joined to the separate absorbent assemblies which is elastically adjustable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment member joined to the separate absorbent assemblies which is inelastically adjustable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment member joined to the separate absorbent assemblies which is reversibly inelastically adjustable.